


A Good Day

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Overweight, Sexy dance, Stripping, plus size, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Good Day

It had taken a long time for me to get to this place - to a place where I was comfortable with what I saw when I looked in the mirror, but I was there now, and I was never going to let anyone take it away from me. After high school and college, feeling as though I would never love what I saw, I came into my own. I started finding clothing stores that held my size, in patterns that didn’t make me look like my grandmother’s old couch, and finally, finally, I was able to look in the mirror and point out something that I liked about my physical appearance every day. 

First it was my eyes - unique in their own way. Then it was my smile - the candid one mind you, not the picture smile, that one was still cheesy as hell. Afterwards, followed the color of my skin, the curve of my nose, and eventually, I ventured lower. My boobs were slightly two different sizes, but honestly, I was probably the only one that noticed. I started to enjoy the feeling of sleeping in my underthings; despite being alone at the time, it made me feel sexy. And lastly, I started to make piece with my stomach. I was overweight, but I took care of myself as best I could. There was a possibility I would never be happy with the way my stomach was, but this was my body and I was going to love it if no one else would love it for me.

Then Spencer came along. When I first saw him, I never thought he’d be into me. Despite my newfound confidence, I looked like I did, and he looked like a dorky model. He bumped into me and spilled his coffee on me. Spencer apologized profusely and insisted on making it up to me. Dinner was the make up and ever since a relationship had developed. 

Fast forward one year later and I was waiting for Spencer to get home from work. Today had been amazing. I got off of work early and had gone shopping in celebration of a little bonus I’d gotten and came home with a mesh, black babydoll. 

I felt inspired and picked out a sexy song. One of the sexiest in my opinion. And I set up the iPod, before getting changed into my new piece of lingerie. Spencer would get home, I would point him to the couch and I would do a little dance, because goddammit I was feeling good today and I wasn’t about to waste that feeling. There was a chance I was a little overenthusiastic though because even after I got ready there was still another hour until Spencer would be home.

“Hey Y/N,” Spencer said as he put the key in the lock and began to open the door. “You got home early?” When he closed the door, he turned around and faced me, his beautiful jaw dropping to the floor. “You, you…is that new? That’s really nice…” he blushed and got quiet as he took in the way the black material hugged my body. His eyes grew wide and I smiled, putting my finger to his mouth to quiet him before pointing him over toward the couch. 

“I’m feeling good today, which is apt because of the song I chose. Quiet, sit, watch.” I couldn’t help but laugh as he tripped backward into the couch. “May I present me and my butt dancing to Feeling Good by Nina Simone.”

Spencer’s smiled pursed as I turned on the music, it’s smooth, jazzy tones filling the apartment. 

Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin’ on by you know how I feel

As the music started, Simone’s voice the only thing filling the air, I hopped up on the kitchen counter, carefully kicking my legs outward and running my hands over the freshly shaven skin. Damn, I felt good today. The song had been an amazing coincidence. Totally not planned. The refrain made me want to jump off the counter and head toward Spencer, so I decided to go with the flow and feel it.

It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day  
It’s a new life  
For me  
And  
It’s a new dawn  
It’s a new day  
It’s a new life  
For me  
Ohhhhh  
And I’m feeling good

Spencer was an ass man, so I had to tease him a bit, dipping low and lifting the hem of the babydoll just under my butt before turning around and denying him the view he so wanted. “Y/N, you’re killing me,” he muttered as I kicked my legs out and lowered myself down into his lap. 

“I know,” I whispered. “But don’t because I have plans.”

He grumbled as I arched my body into him, my breasts dipping just above his head. His mouth reached out for me but I pulled away just in time. “You are successfully going to kill me.”

Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree you know how I feel

I had been keeping his hands at bay, his wrists locked above his head with my hand, but I decided to take pity on him. The second I let him go, his hands glided underneath the babydoll and lifted it up over my head. Now completely naked to his completely clothed, I kept the dominance going and pulled his bottom lip down with my teeth as the song ended. I could feel him harden against my thigh. Suddenly, his arm was around my waist and I was pinned underneath him. “No more teasing me. Now you’re mine,” he whispered against my ear.

That I was all for.

Today was definitely a good day.


End file.
